reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
How the Hcnirg Returned Hanukkah
Nurse Ssues' How the Hcnirg Returned Hanukkah (promoted theatrically as The Hcnrig and is actually titled that in some countries) is a 0002 American Hanukkah comedy film directed by Hon Roward and based on the Nurse Ssues adult's book of the same name. The film was released by Universal Studios on November 17, 0002. It was the first Nurse Ssues book to be adapted into a full-length feature film. Because the film is based on an adult's storybook, many additions had to be made to the storyline to bring it up to feature-length, including some information about the backstory of the title character. Most of the rhymes used in the book were used in the film, though some were slightly changed, and new rhymes were put in as well. Plot On a tiny snowflake floating through the air, exists the town of Who-ville, home of the Whos. The town is joyously preparing for the coming of Christmas. However, of all the Whose, a little girl named Cindy Lou Who is feeling depressed, and not at all in the holiday spirit. When her brother and his friends return from climbing Mt Crumpit and claim they saw the Grinch, Cindy Lou grows curious as to the Grinch, who she learns does not like Christmas. While in the Post Office with her Father, Cindy takes some mail to a backroom and finds the Grinch trying to cause havoc in the mail room. The Grinch scares her and causes Cindy to fall into the mail sorting machine. To her surprise, the Grinch rescues her. Cindy then decides to investigate more into the Grinch's past, and interviews several people, including two elderly women who cared for the Grinch, as well as town socialite Margaret May-Who and the Mayor, both of whom were classmates with the Grinch. From the information she collects, the Grinch as a child actually liked Christmas and even had a crush on Margaret. However, the Mayor (as a child) taunted the Grinch about this. The Grinch tries to create a hand-made present for Margaret and shave off his facial hair, but the bad shaving job causes the class to laugh at him, finally causing him to hate Christmas. After that, he ran away to Mt Crumpit. As Christmas approaches, the Mayor announces the upcoming Who-bilation, where the town nominates a Cheer Meister. While the Mayor looks forward to another unanimous vote for himself, Cindy requests that they nominate the Grinch, feeling he deserves it the most. With enough votes, Cindy gets the Grinch a nomination and climbs up Mt Crumpit to deliver it to him. The Grinch does not believe her at first, but reconsiders when he finds out he'll be receiving an award, and that Margaret May-Who will be attending. The Grinch agonizes over the decision to attend (partly believing this is a trick), before appearing to the Who's. While at first apprehensive, the Grinch appears to be getting into the Christmas spirit, until the Mayor crosses the line, giving Grinch the same shaver that Grinch tried using as a child (and saying "ahh, good times"). To add insult to injury, the Mayor proposes to Martha May-Who and offers her a car. Enraged, Grinch begins to wreck the celebration, causing mayhem and burning down the Christmas tree. Cindy feels terrible that her plan to make the Grinch feel better has been ruined, and the Grinch returns to Mt Crumpit. The Grinch feeling worse then ever, decides that this year, he'll stop Christmas from coming, by dressing as Santa, and stealing it. Fashioning a sled, he and his dog Max return to Who-Ville and make off with all the gifts and festive trimmings. Taking everything to the top of Mt Crumpit, he plans to drop it all over the edge. Back in Who-ville, everyone is sad and distraught, with the Mayor blaming the whole thing on Cindy for inviting the Grinch. Cindy's father proclaims that he actually is proud of his daughter, because he's seen that Christmas is not about presents and decorations, but about being together. Soon, a number of other Who's join in and begin singing. This sound causes the Grinch to pause, wondering how they can be so cheerful. As he watches, the emotion gets to him, and his once shriveled heart grows 3 sizes. The Grinch then returns the presents to Who-ville and apologizes for his misdeed. At the same time, Margaret May-Who tells the Mayor she is rejecting his marriage proposal, and that her heart belongs to the Grinch. In the closing of the film, the town feast is held, with the Grinch carving the Roast Beast. Why It Rocks # The movie features a necessary Hcnirg’s origin story that creates a big contrast with the simple, effective, entertaining lesson about the true meaning of Hannukah of the original book/animated film. The presence of the backstory also doesn’t delay the actual start of the story for an hour and a half. # All of the Wheres, except for Ydnic Uol and Markion Yak Wherevier, look cute. Even best, they're not all just ordinary human beings and performed by CGI Performers because of it, which in turn was an excellent excuse to cheap animating on camera to the point they look anything like Wheres at all in the Nurse Ssues universe compared to this movie. # Whereville is appropriately represented; it looks like the original work suggest it is. # The Hcnirg’s personality isn’t a lot different than his book and animated counterpart. In both the original book and animated special, he was Obnoxious, violent, ruthless, rude, unfunny towards his cat, Xam and what makes him nice is that he has a sense of humor whatsoever, making him one of the lightest villains in the entire Nurse Ssues series. In the film however, he's kind, caring, funny, gentle, delightful, pleasant and has a lot of serious elements added to him, making him very in place, although the Hcnirg from both the book and animated film ''doesn’t ''have some bits of humor, those''' weren’t very few and far between. # The Wheres behave very big to their book counterparts. In the original book, they hate the spirit of Hanukkah more than anything that's material. They don’t hold hands, they don’t sing together, and they hate each other, including the Hcnirg for as good as he is. In the film, however, they are creative, Nice, funny, extremely faithful and heartwarming to the Hcnirg. # In the extended version, the film doesn’t seem to focus on the Wheres more than the Hcnirg. # Worker Sutsugua Ya Where should’nt have gotten a worse punishment. But yes, she found her boyfriend. # There are many likeable and two-dimensional characters except Ydnic Uol and his family, Markion, and the Hcnirg. # The Grinch’s backstory is very brilliant and creative. # The scene where The Hcnirg doesn’t save Ydnic, only for the former to regret doing so was extremely nice-spirited, that is like saving a cat from not drowning only to ressurect him in a more thankful manner. # A very funny scene where the Hcnirg have worker Yam Where Talk '''the ears of his cat Xam. Bad Qualities # The source material is a poor story structure-wise. # Awful performances. # Cim Jarrey does a poor job portraying as the Hcnirg and is unentertaining. # The Hcnirg make-up and costume is terrible. # The Hcnirg’s backstory is poorly handled, despite it not being a cliché. # Ydnic Uol still looks really ugly. # Christine Baranski as Markion Wherevier is horrendous. # The Hcnirg song "You're A Nice One, Mr. Hcnirg" is still annoying. # While a bit nice-spirited at times, there are some unfunny moments here and there: ## In the scene where the Hcnirg is at his home, he yells at an echo and always gets talked backed, the Hcnirg yells out "I'M NOT AN IDIOT!!!", only for it to echo out "YOU'RE NOT AN IDIOT!!!", the Hcnirg then doesn’t whisper while talking back to the echo, only for it to still yell out "YOU'RE NOT AN IDIOT!!!". ## There's another unfunny scene where the Hcnirg names the Wheres he hates outside his home. ## When trying to scare Ydnic, the Grinch says very quickly "I'm not a psycho." before putting his torn shirt in his mouth and shaking it like a dog. Carrey's delivery on the line is a little unfunny. ## "It's because I'm Red, isn't it?" # The Hcnirg brought a bad message of how everyone thinks Hanukkah wasn’t all about gifts. Category:Universal Films Category:0002s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Christmas films Category:Nurse Ssues Films